


Last Kiss

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, Heartache, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying goodbye was always in their future - but now that the time is at hand, Herc wants one last kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time for Honesty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354288) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



> This is what happens when I get gifts sometimes. :-)

They’re out of time, and this ranks as one of the worst moments of his life. It didn’t matter that Herc had known for years that Stacker had been beating the odds on his cancer or that said disease would come back or that it _had._ Herc wanted one more day with this fiercely proud Brit, who’d shown him love, given him strength, and made him believe in the power of a fixed point. Herc wanted one more night to share sweet tenderness and fiery passion. He knew, though, that Stacker was not going to change his mind; knew, too, that goodbye had always been in their future - but it didn't stop Herc from wishing he could somehow avoid it now. So it was with a thousand words unspoken that Herc helped Stacker into his old drive suit, the Coyote Tango logo faded but still visible, and let Stacker give him a pep talk that they both knew was Stacker’s way of saying goodbye. It wasn't as if they hadn't discussed this - being Stacker's second-in-command was with the understanding that Herc might someday have to lead in Stacker's place - but oh, someday had come way, way too soon for Herc. He kept his silence, not wanting to break down in tears Stacker wouldn't appreciate.

Still, before they walked out of Stacker’s quarters, Herc pulled his lover aside, pressed a hand to the back of his neck, and drew him into one last kiss, pouring his heart into it. Stacker indulged him for a moment, but started to pull away. Herc wouldn’t let him, trapping him in the embrace by the simple act of gently pressing his booted foot to the back of Stacker’s leg. Stacker shuddered and gave in, giving back as good as he got, before Herc reluctantly stepped back, aware that duty was waiting. There were words that had to be said; beyond a brief testing run way back in the Mark-1 glory days, they'd never Drifted. Herc still regretted that his last words to his late wife were a reminder to pick up Chuck from school.

Stacker seemed to know that Herc needed a moment more, and waited expectantly, his expression soft and open.

"I love you," Herc said clearly, looking into Stacker’s eyes. 

Stacker nodded and smiled. “Love you, too, Herc. I’ll take care of Chuck, don’t worry.”

Herc smiled briefly. “I’m a dad. You know how that goes.”

"I know." Stacker drew himself straighter, became more of a leader and less of a lover. "We’ll end this war today."

Herc drew in a shuddering breath, looked at his lover, and nodded once before opening the door. He didn’t trust himself to say anything further; they’d had the better part of five years together, first as fellow copilots, then friends and lovers - but Herc’s heart was breaking even as he forced himself into the head space of a soldier following orders - no, a commander who needed to lead, he reminded himself - and followed the marshal to the jaeger bay.


End file.
